Celebêl The Silver Star of the Noldor
by JessicaDupont
Summary: What if Ereinion GilGalad had a wife and son? His wife died of grief, but what about our young prince? He was sent to Hogwarts....
1. Prolog

**Celebêl – The Silver Star of the Noldor**

"Círdan, I need you to take Celebêl somewhere safe. He can't stay here! Not with Sauron hounding me and Árëwen."  
Ereinion Gil-Galad paced his study.  
He turned towards Elrond, "Tell me El, what do you think?"

Elrond frowned and looked down at the baby he held in his arms, Árëwen's green eyes looked up at him.  
"Even though I hate to admit it, you are right. The prince must be put into safety" he said unwillingly.  
He looked up at Ereinion, "But for how long?"

"For as long as is needed" Círdan interrupted.  
Ereinion and Elrond turned towards him. The bearded elf sat in the chair with closed eyes.  
"I know a place where not even Sauron himself would find our little princeling. A world where no elves live and where dwarves are scarce."

Elrond and Ereinion stared at the old elf. "No elves?" they asked, shocked.  
Círdan opened his eyes and looked at them, "No elves".

Ereinion frowned, "How is he supposed to melt in there if there are no elves?" he asked, puzzled.  
"We are going to hide his ears" Círdan answered.

"How?" Elrond inquired, "His hair isn't long enough and last time I checked, none of us could do any magic to hide them".  
Círdan smiled faintly, "That's where his new guardians come in. The people we are going to place him with are not normal humans. They are Istari."

Elrond and Ereinion's eyes widened, "Istari?" they gasped, surprised.  
Círdan nodded. "Yes, Istari. Celebêl's new mother is a Mistress in Charms and Spells, and his new father is a Master in the art of Transfiguration."

Ereinion closed his eyes in submission, knowing that he had lost his son, if just for a short while. "What are their names?"

"Lily and James Potter"

* * *

_It is back! Celebêl is back!_

I will admit it, I have a small block at The Ranger and can't get it away. But I will try to write anyway!


	2. Secrets

**(A/N:** **I had to change the chapter because it would not work with the rest of the story otherwise. Sorry if you liked the other version...)**

_

* * *

_

_Celebêl - The Silver Star of The Noldor  
Chapter One: Secrets_

* * *

"What do you mean, 'He doesn't know'!?"

An outsider would have been surprised how quickly the Lord of Imladris could change from calm and collected to furious.  
But the bearded, silver haired elf in front of the furious Lord was no outsider.

Círdan sighed as he watched as Elrond calmed down a little, but his 'foster- grandson' were still pacing in front of the fireplace.  
"Apparently Dumbledore did not tell him when he turned sixteen as he promised he would. Why he didn't, I don't know." He said soothingly.

Elrond finally sat down in his chair again and ran a hand through his hair.  
He sighed, "If Celebêl does not know of his ancestry, then the only option left is to us to go to this Hogwarts and tell him ourselves" he said.

Círdan nodded, "Yes, clearly it is our only option left. But Elrond, think! He already has friends and family there; he would not want to leave then behind. What will we do then?" he asked.

Elrond paused, "I had not thought of that. But we need him too, Círdan! We need our king back! It has been hell without Ereinion, and our people know about Celebêl, and they know he is alive, they trust us to take him back once he has grown up!" he sat down into his chair heavily.

Círdan shook his head, "I say that we give them another two weeks. If we find that Dumbledore still hasn't told the Prince of his heritage, then we shall go personally to this school of his and tell Celebêl ourselves."

Elrond nodded, but still not happy.

* * *

Sitting in the window in the Gryffindor common room was the sixteen year old Harry Potter.  
Harry had changed much since he returned to Privet Drive, which his friends and the Order had noticed when he arrived at the Headquarters in early August.

The most noticeable change had been his face and ears. His face had thinned out and more elegant while his ears had lost their round form and grown into a pointed shape.  
His hair had started to grow at an alarming pace and was now down to his butt. To keep it out of his way, he had had Hermione to show him how to braid it, and he now carried it in a long braid down his back.

He had also started to fill out more, and you could no longer see his ribs as sharply as you had before.  
His knobbly 'Potter knees' had disappeared as had his bad eyesight, something that had baffled everyone excluding himself.

He of course already knew what was happening to him. A time-sent letter had quickly taken care of that.  
The letter had been from his parents, Lily and James Potter. They had written the letter in case something would happen to them, so the secret would not be lost.

It looked like that Dumbledore had ignored some of the Potter's last whishes.  
One being that Harry would live with either Sirius or Remus (if the first one wasn't able to), and the second being that Dumbledore would tell Harry the truth of his heritage at his sixteenth birthday.

It was in this letter Harry found out that he wasn't the son of Lily and James, but of Árëwen and Ereinion.  
He also found out that he was a prince. And last but not the least, he was an elf.

The Potter's told him that his real name was Celebêl Gilgaladíon (which meant Son of Gilgalad).  
His godfather, Elrond Eärendilíon, his 'grandfather' Círdan and his father Ereinion would come three months after his birthday to take him back to his homeland, Lindon.

That would be the 31st of October and it was now the 5th of September. He had some time left.

'_I wonder how long it will take Dumbledore to tell me the truth?_'

**_TBC  
_**

* * *


	3. Unforgivable

**(A/N: Re-read last chapter first!! Have changed that one to fit the rest of the story!)**

_

* * *

_

_Celebêl - The Silver Star of the Noldor  
Chapter Two: Unforgivable_

* * *

Two and a half weeks later and Dumbledore still had to spill his guts to Harry.  
Harry, on the other side, had spilled _his_ guts to his Gryffindor year mates.

It was now the 22nd of September and the Gryffindor 6th years lay outside on the grass by the lake.  
They had celebrated Hermione's sixteenth birthday three days before, and Seamus was still complaining about his hangover from when he had gotten drunk on their private party in the room of Requirement.

Said 6th years was, as said, lying outside on the grass where Hermione was using Harry's stomach as a pillow.  
Lavender and Parvati sat by Harry's head and, much to Harry's disgust and the other boys amusement, was braiding small braids into his hair.

"Lav, Pari, Do you really _have_ to do that?!" Harry complained. The two girls just giggled as they continued.  
Hermione laughed, "Cel, they love your hair, deal with it!" she said as she picked on her bracelet.

Harry had given it to her on her birthday. It was a golden chain with charms around it.  
The charms were medium sized round metal discs on where Harry had charmed images from her friendship with both him and Ron.  
He had taught her the charm so she could change the images when she felt for it.

She still hadn't changed anything, and she wasn't planning to… ever.

* * *

A few hours, and a lot of braids, later the Gryffindor 6th years were wandering around the school at random.  
Harry's raven hair now only existed of mini-braids that hung around his shoulders, courtesy of Lavender 'Lav' Brown and Parvati 'Pari' Patil.

Nothing unusual had happened that day, much to the surprise of said students. That's it, until they walked past the headmaster's office.  
When they walked past the guardian to the office, it suddenly opened and the voice of Dumbledore came floating down the staircase. Apparently he had had visitors.

"… and I'm sorry, Master Círdan, Master Elrond, but we have no student or other inhabitant here that are named Celebêl. If he is living in this world, then he surely isn't at Hogwarts" Dumbledore stated as he and his two visitors came into sight.

Said headmaster stopped in his tracks as he saw the 6th years, and among them an extremely pissed of Harry Potter.  
"So" hissed Harry between clenched teeth, "I don't exist, do I?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"No! Be silent." He growled and the headmaster closed his mouth, "I have been very lenient, Dumbledore, _very_. But this tops it all. I could have forgiven you for not telling me of my heritage and parentage, that I could have forgiven. But this? Denying my very existence to the two people who have every right to know where I am? _This_, Dumbledore, is unforgivable"

**_TBC

* * *

_**

Hmm... Somehow, MY bad mood has rubbed off on HarCel...

I will not be able to post for awhile now. Tomorrow (it's now about one a.m here) I will go to a friend place a few miles from here and be there for a week, then after that go to my grandmother's summer-house for about a week.

And now, I'm going to bed! Good Night!!

**My Reviewers!**

horntail07  
King Of Wolves  
JuMiKu  
Grace  
SeulWolfe (_grin_ I know... Why do you think I had so much fun with this chapter??)  
momocolady  
FrozenDream  
SwiftShadow  
Yue Hime  
Elruwen the Blessed  
sable2684 


	4. King of the Coast

_Celebêl – The Silver Star of The Noldor  
Chapter Three: King of the Coast  
_

* * *

Elrond stared at the dark haired elf in the corridor. That voice, that face, that _**attitude**_!  
It was all Ereinion… no, Celebêl apparently.  
But the hair was purely Celebêl's. Or at least the braids…

It was now Elrond understood that he and Círdan had been lied to.  
Celebêl had been here and the two of them had been so close to leave!  
Elrond turned towards Dumbledore, his face a mask of fury. "You lied to us! You lied to us about our king!" he growled.

Dumbledore opened his mouth but closed it again when Celebêl cut him off.  
"What did I say Dumbledore? Be silent, you have no say in this!" Celebêl took a deep breath,  
"Dean, Parvati, please run up to Gryffindor tower and make them ready for some important visitors."

The two 6th years nodded and ran towards their common room.  
Celebêl turned back to Elrond and Círdan, "My lords, let us go to a better place and speak. The air here has suddenly become… foul" here he shot a look at Dumbledore.

Círdan suppressed a smirk at Celebêl's words.  
"You are right my King, the air is most foul. Shall we relocate?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at the dark haired young king. Celebêl smiled at them and gestured for them to follow him, which they did with Hermione, Lavender, Seamus, Ron and Neville following them.

Elrond and Círdan took the time to look around while they followed Celebêl.  
The two elves had only been at Hogwarts once before and that had been almost fifteen years ago.  
The walls were decorated with tapestries and paintings whose inhabitants were moving.

The group stopped after awhile and when they did, it was in front of a large painting of a very fat lady in a pink dress.  
Celebêl cast a smile at them before he spoke what seemed to be a password, "King of the Coast".  
Elrond smirked at the hidden meaning hidden behind the password.

The painting nodded at them and opened. Behind it were a large room decorated in red and gold with a large fire happily burning in the fireplace.  
Children of different ages were sitting around the room, but the space in front of the fireplace was unoccupied.

A couch and an armchair was standing, facing each other, in the space with a small table in the middle.  
A teapot and three cups were standing on a tray on the table.  
The 6th years that had come in with them went to different places around the room and started to chat with their friends or started their homework.

Celebêl turned towards Elrond and Círdan, "Please, sit down and make yourselves at home."  
He said, gesturing towards the couch, "I will soon join you, but I have a few little ones that needs a little help first" he chuckled and pointed towards a table where a few 1th years sat.  
The children sat with rolls of parchment and a couple of books in front of them.

The two elf lords nodded their approval and watched as the young king walked over to the children and leaned over one of them to help them with their work.  
Elrond and Círdan exchanged a look and smiled.

Yes, Celebêl would be perfect as the new king.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Is that? It is, isn't it? Julia, catch me! I'm going to faint! It's a UPDATE!!! **-faints-**

Wow, would you look at that! O,O I have finally updated!  
Yes, my writers block has moved a bit. Hopefully it won't be back...

I am sorry for those who have been waiting, but I didn't have any ideas, and none of you came with any when I asked **-pout-**

**_PS!!_** ANYONE who would like to make some art to either this story or any of my other ones? I can't draw to save my life, otherwise I would do it myself **-sweatdrop-**  
If you do, please send the side to me and link the chapter/story together with the art. If you put it out at DeviantART, my account there is _JessicaDupont._

**Reviewers for chapter 2!**

Sarahamanda  
FrozenDream  
athenakitty  
TanyaPotter  
SeulWolfe  
Nenagh24  
momocolady  
Olaf74  
King Of Wolves  
Twin Tails Speed  
Merrymow

**(A/N: Julia! I'm shocked! You didn't review! -wink-)**


	5. Q&A

**History Recap of Celebêl – The Silver Star

* * *

  
****Who**** is Ereinion?**  
Ereinion Gil-Galad was the king of the Noldor elves during the Last Alliance in which he died  
(_and in my story, left his only son, Celebêl, in the care of the Potters a few months before_)

**W****ill this be a Harry/Hermione or do you have an ****Elven**** OC for him?**  
Celebêl (Harry) will not get together with any HP characters. I have _plans_ for Mr. Celebêl **_-smirk-_**

**S****lash?**  
Yes, this is slash. The MALE ELF that Celebêl gets together with exists in the books.  
Good luck figuring him out! Please tell me who you think it is _**-smirk-**_

**Did**** Arwen not mate with Aragorn??**  
Arwen will still marry Aragorn, but the guy is not even born yet! A little hard to marry then…  
This is about 100 years before LotR, so it's about… _**-counts-**_ 13 years before Aragorn's birth.

**It's funny to see Dumbledore being shut up by Harry, knowing him, he will not let Harry go with the elf without a fight.**  
Yes, Dumble's will try to keep Celebêl in the Wizard World. **_-snort-_** good luck old coot…

_DaggersBloodPain_, thank you. As I said, I can't draw to save my life.  
Please send me a link to your DevArt account to I can add you as a friend. Thanks! 


	6. Understandings

_Celebêl – The Silver Star of the Noldor  
Chapter Four: Understandings  
_

* * *

Elrond settled deeper into the couch, "_He will be perfect for the job_" he commented quietly  
to Círdan in sindarin. "_Yes, If he is as attentive with the adults as he is with the children, then  
he will be perfect for it_" Círdan mused.

Celebêl gave them an apolitically look as he passed them by towards a bookcase. Círdan  
waved away the apology and settled for serving himself and Elrond some tea while they waited.  
Celebêl returned after a couple of minutes and sat down in the armchair, "Forgive me, but I  
had promised the first years that I would help them with a few problems they had with their homework" he said.

Círdan nodded in understanding and forgiveness, "No harm done, my king. A promise kept is  
better than a promise broken". Celebêl smiled, "I'm glad you think so. I wouldn't break a promise to those kids  
if I couldn't help it".

Then he cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair, suddenly serious. "I was given the  
impression that there would be three of you that would get me away from here. Was my father unable to come?"

Elrond threw a glance at the rapidly emptying common room before he cleared his suddenly tight throat.  
"My King, It is my most uncomfortable duty to…" he began but was cut off by Celebêl.

"He is dead, isn't he? That's why you keep calling me 'my king'" Elrond just nodded.  
Celebêl ran a hand over his face, "Why am I not surprised?" he muttered as he sank deeper  
into the armchair, "It's not like I was expecting him to be alive to teach me anything, but to  
actually hear it…" he sighed, "What about my mother?"

Elrond only shook his head in answer. Celebêl laughed brokenly, "An orphan in two worlds isn't that ironic?"

Elrond and Círdan shared a look; this wasn't going to be easy….

**_TBC

* * *

_**

Here my lovelies, is chapter four. a tiny bit depressing as I myself is a little bit depressed... but I don't know why...

I'm really sorry is you wanted a long chapter, but those who have followed me from the start knows that I don't DO long chapters.

If anyone missed the "mini-chapter-thingy" that I posted the other day, please check it out, and please answer the question:

WHO DO YOU THINK THAT CELEBÊL WILL GET TOGETHER WITH?

**HINTS!  
**1. IT'S A MALE ELF  
2. HE EXSISTS IN THE BOOKS  
3. HE ISN'T TOGETHER WITH ANY OF TOLKIEN'S CHARACTERS (WHAT I KNOW)

* * *

**My Reviewers:  
**  
KekouanTheWhiteWolf  
Robin  
momocolady  
Olaf74  
SeulWolfe  
kiayea  
DaggersBloodPain  
Luc  
loko-ka


	7. Making Decisions

_Celebêl – The Silver Star of the Noldor  
Chapter Five: Making Decisions_

* * *

The next morning found Celebêl by the lake. If anyone had seen him, they would have  
wondered when a statue had been put there.  
Celebêl sat at the shore, almost at the same exact spot where he had sat a few months  
before after the battle at the ministry, and stared down at the black box he held in his hands.

He could still see the contents of the box behind his eyelids, just as clear as it had been the  
night before. His coronation circlet was a beautiful silver piece with royal blue gems in it. The  
silver was loosely woven around each other and went over into a silver chain at the back.  
The blue gems was placed sparse over the jewelry, but in the middle front, in the middle of  
the most elaborate silver knotting, sat a large blue gem.

Celebêl sighed and carefully put down the box on the ground beside him. He lay down onto  
his back and looked up at the gray clouds which had threatened with dropping their load all  
morning. He thought back to last night when Círdan had given him the circlet.

_Celebêl looked up from his lap when he heard someone standing up before him. When he  
looked up he saw that it was Círdan who had stood up, and was currently searching through  
a satchel that he had carried with him. A few seconds later, the shipwright stood straight  
before Celebêl with a black box in his hands._

_Slowly he turned the box so the opening latch was towards Celebêl before he opened the box  
and showed the prince what it hid inside.__ Celebêl lost his breath when he saw the contents of  
the box. It was a beautiful circlet made of silver and blue gemstones._

_"Your crown, my king" Círdan said and gave the box to Celebêl. "I am no king" whispered Celebêl quietly.  
__"Not yet no, and no one can force you to be it either. That choice is yours and yours alone, so  
think long and hard, and give us your answer when you are ready to give it" and with that  
Círdan sat down again and the room fell into silence._

Unbidden, Celebêl's eyes were drawn to the black box at his side. Slowly, he reached  
towards it with one hand and opened it. The silver sparkled in the morning light. It was then  
he made his choice. He carefully closed the box and picked it up. He quickly stood up and  
started to walk/run towards the castle.

Soon he reached the Gryffindor tower where he had left Círdan and Elrond a few hours  
earlier. When he climbed into the common room he saw the two elves sitting by the fire with Ron and Hermione.  
Celebêl strode through the room and stood in front of Círdan.

Slowly he opened the box with the circlet and gave it to Círdan who accepted it with a  
sorrowful air. Celebêl was confused, '_Why is he sad? Does he think I will reject my bloodline?_'  
then he realized that Círdan _did_ in fact believe that he would.

Celebêl sank down onto his knees in front of Círdan who stood up.  
"My lord" Celebêl said, "I accept the responsibility and honor that you offer me.  
I hope that our people will accept me and my ways when it comes to matters of the kingdom"

**_TBC  
_**

* * *

**-Wave**- Hi, please don't kill me? I have had a massive writers block and didn't start this chapter 'til christmas. But I DID make some pictures to the story!  
You can find them at my DeviantART account **http:(slash)(slash)jessicadupont(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)**

The answere to the quiz (about who you thought Cel would hook up with) is **ERESTOR**!

You will probably want to know who got the most votes?  
(I took all the answers, even those who didn't knew)

_Legolas: 7  
Lindir: 1  
Haldir: 4  
Glorfindel: 10  
Erestor: 6  
The Twins: 2  
_  
I wasn't aware that Glorfindel was so popular! Poor Lindir, everyone always forgets him! **-huggle-**

**REVIEWERS!  
**  
Olaf74  
Driorianos  
elrohirnelladanlover  
KekouanTheWhiteWolf  
sable2684  
kiayea  
loko-ka  
Zela3  
DaggersBloodPain  
lone wolf of the moon  
insanechildfanfic  
momocolady  
hermoine21  
yamiyugi23  
Lucy  
JuMiKu  
Curalium Lacrimo  
Rose-Aislin  
Serenity C  
legolasfan91  
Fire of the lioness  
vairetwilight  
Rokkis  
Erebwen **(I am very sorry to hear that. But I hope that you enjoyed the first couple of chapters)**  
Merrymow 


	8. The Truth

**_Celebêl – The Silver Star of the Noldor  
Chapter Six: The Truth_  
**

* * *

Celebêl took a deep breath as he saw Remus and Sirius (in his animagus form) making their way towards Hogwarts.  
Celebêl stood in the owlery with his faithful Hedwig on his shoulder, looking over the courtyard of the castle.  
He knew why they were there as it was Celebêl himself who had asked them to come.

It had now been a few days since he had made his decision to pick up the crown and take his rightful place as king over Lindon,  
and now… it was time to tell his godfathers… Celebêl was NOT looking forward to that.

He took another deep breath before descending the stairs and started to walk towards the entrance hall.  
He almost wished that either Elrond or Círdan were with him, but the two elves were in Lindon to prepare the city for his arrival.  
Celebêl had asked them to keep it small if they had to celebrate at all, but he had the feeling that his plea would be ignored.

When Celebêl reached the entrance hall he was tackled by a large black fur ball that went by the name of Padfoot.  
Some people would find this somewhat disturbing as the dog was anything but little, but Celebêl only laughed and hugged the dog.

Celebêl knew that he was extremely lucky to still have his godfather with him as he had been very close to losing Sirius just a  
few months earlier at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries where Sirius almost had fallen into the Veil if it hadn't  
been for Remus' quick thinking. The werewolf had been as quick as lightning as he had run over and pushed Sirius out of the way.  
Sirius had gained injuries from the curse Bellatrix had hit him with, but it hadn't been something that hadn't healed.

Celebêl was pulled from his musings as a hand softly tugged on one of the many braids that were his hair. He raised his head only  
to meet the amused amber eyes that belonged to Remus and Celebêl smiled sheepishly.  
"Not my hairdo of choice, if you must know" he said, "Lav and Pari did it while 'Mione held me down".

Remus smirked at his cub, "I'm sure" was the only thing he said. Celebêl gaped at him, "Do you doubt me? I speak nothing but the truth!"  
he protested. They were interrupted as Padfoot barked softly as to remind them why they were here. "Ah, right. Shall we take this somewhere  
more private?" Celebêl asked and led them towards the Room of Requirement.

**---**

"You don't look that shocked" Celebêl said.

Sirius looked up from the floor which he was facing. "That's because we already knew. Not the fact that your parents were of royal blood,  
but the fact that you weren't James & Lily's biological son" he said. Celebêl stared at them, "Why didn't you tell me earlier then?" he asked.

Now it was Remus who spoke, "Because Dumbledore had forbidden us to speak of it until you contacted us about it."  
Celebêl's temper flared at that confession. "That old coot! That… That…That arrogant ignoramus!!" He jumped up and started to pace  
around the room.

Both Sirius and Remus raised an eyebrow at Celebêl. "My, I didn't knew that you knew such big words, cub" Remus said with a smirk.  
Celebêl glared at him, "Shut up, who did you think I got it from? It _certainly_ wasn't from Sirius".  
Said person then fell off his chair from laughter.

But then Celebêl suddenly stopped his pacing, "Wait a second…" he said slowly.  
"What?" asked Sirius who had calmed down and sat in his chair again.  
"If I'm not the Potter's son, then the prophecy…" Celebêl tapered off, knowing that his godfathers would catch on.  
"Then the prophecy…" Remus started but couldn't finish, the thought just being too startling.

Celebêl turned towards them, "… isn't valid anymore, as I'm the son of Ereinion Gil-Galad, and HE certainly hasn't met Voldemort,  
nor has my mother the Lady Árëwen". His eyes had grown steely and he looked at Sirius and Remus again.

"When Elrond and Círdan return for me, I'm gone. I'm giving up my place at Hogwarts and the wizard world.  
They can save their own bloody arses, and they can send their thanks to **Albus**_ bloody_ **Dumbledore**".

**_TBC_**

* * *

Wow, almost two pages in Word, this is a record in my writing career! :P *run and hides*

Well, summer hols has begun and now I can think of other things than schoolwork and worrying about what  
university I should choose for next year (yup folks, I'm graduating in 11 months and 4 days!).

I have also made a new frontpage for this story which can be found at my DeviantART account which you can find at my presentation.  
Just hit the link at the beginning named "Homepage".

Cheers!  
J.D 


	9. Journal Entries

A/N: Re-Posted this as nobody seems to be able to find the chapter.../J.D

**_

* * *

_**

**_Celebêl – The Silver Star of the Noldor  
Chapter Seven: Journal entries_**

* * *

_October 1th 1996_

_It has now been almost a week since Círdan and Elrond left for Lindon. I am packed and ready  
to leave Hogwarts. Dumbledore still tries to stop me with his endless lies and guilt trips about  
the prophecy and that I'm the only one who can save the world. As If. The wizarding world is  
just too lazy to move their butts to do anything._

_I have already said my goodbyes and have promised my family (Sirius, Remus and the 6th year  
Gryffindors) that I will try to find a way for them to visit, specially for Sirius who won't have  
to be Padfoot every time he goes outside._

_I just hope that I will be able to fulfill my duties to my people and my kingdom…_

**CHJPG**  
_(Celebêl Harry James Potter Gilgaladíon)_

_---_

October 6th 1996

_Still no word from either Círdan or Elrond. I've a bad feeling about this, but not the usual  
"voldemort/other evil person is planning something", no, just that they may be too busy with  
whatever preparations they are doing… which does not bode well for me…_

**CHJPG**

_---_

October 10th 1996

_Have finally gotten word from Círdan. He says that the preparations are almost done and the  
guests are already arriving for the coronation… oh dear… Apparently most of the rulers of the  
elven realms are invited… again, oh dear…_

**CHJPG**

**----**

_October 12th 1996_

_Got a list of guests and their titles from Elrond today. He was kind enough to add a small  
paragraph about the guests. Apparently the Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien is Elrond's mother-in-law,  
and King Thranduil of Mirkwood was brothers-in-arms with both Elrond and my father.  
It also seems like that Elrond's children also will be at the coronation. There are the twins  
Elladan and Elrohir and their younger sister the lady Arwen._

_…got to go, 'Mione is on the warpath again…_

**CHJPG**

**----**

_October 14th 1996_

_Got word from Círdan today. It seems like the preparations are done and almost all of the  
guests have arrived. He and Elrond will come to get me on the 20th._

_Time to re-pack my bags I guess…_

**CHJPG****

* * *

**

Have had a writer's block again, for those who didn't notice...  
...and my computer crashed....

**Reviewers:**

**astrakage  
xXxOtAkU-444xXx  
lulucats144  
LadyTiya  
Shinigami  
nette0602**


End file.
